Scrabble
by SaiyanLoner
Summary: What would happen if BB and Raven were left alone in the tower for an entire day 'cause all the other titans were out on dates? Find out! BBxRae fanfic. Ch 2 is coming soon!


Hey everybody! This is my first EVER Teen Titans fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me ; and btw I only wrote this fanfic 'cause I was really bored so I'll try to finish it before I get tired of it ; Thankies and please enjoy!

Disclaimer

I didn't make or own Teen Titans and if I did I would've brought Terra back, put Impulse (a.k.a. Kid Flash) as a Titan and hook him up w/ Terra so BB can be with Raven and I'll be the happiest person in the world. :3

"Scrabble"

Chapter One

"Oh! Take that! yeah!….huh? nooooooooo!" Beast Boy yelled, his scream could've been heard in the entire tower. He let his PS2 controller fall out of his hands and it landed on the floor with a thud, he then let out a long sigh.

"I almost had Vegeta that time." Beast Boy muttered as he lowered his head and went into a slump as he slid out of the sofa now sitting on the floor. He was playing DBZ Budokai 3 as his favorite character, Piccolo. He was strong, wise, brave and lastly green just like him. Raven was sitting at the far end of the sofa reading her never ending book of Azar finally looking up after Beast Boy's overreaction to losing in his game.

"Must you make such a big fuss over that dumb game?" Raven sounding a bit annoyed after the interruption.

Still sitting on the floor Beast Boy turned his head toward his female partner. She was sitting with her legs crossed and she had her book resting on her lap as she waiting for Beast Boy to respond to her question

"It's not dumb, it's fun and I would've won if I executed Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon before Vegeta did his Final Flash." Beast Boy scoffed at Raven's remark.

"You do realize I have no idea of what you just said?" Raven answered in her usual monotone voice, she picked up her book and resumed reading.

"You would if you watched the show and played the games."

"In your dreams."

Beast Boy finally got up of the floor and went to the kitchen area and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and sat back down on the sofa.

The tower was pretty quiet that evening. It was 6:45 pm and the sun had started to set and the living room had almost become completely dim. The other titans were out, Robin went on a date with Starfire and Cyborg was with Sarah. That left just Beast Boy and Raven, all alone in their T-Shaped home trying not to kill each other…well, Raven trying not to kill Beast Boy. Shadows were cast over the entire room as the sun finally decided to go to sleep that day.

Beast Boy placed the half empty can of Dr. Pepper on the coffee table and got up again. He turned on the lights noticing that it might've gotten hard for Raven to read.

"I thought you could use some light." He said as he walked toward the sofa bending down to pick up his game controller, which was still on the floor.

"Thanks." Raven replied looking up again, thinking that was quite thoughtful of him.

A couple minutes passed in silence, Beast Boy keeping the tv volume low so he wouldn't interrupt Raven's reading.

"ALRIGHT!" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed, shooting up from his seat after he finally won the round he was trying to beat in the game. He then caught a glance of Raven giving him one of her 'death stares' after interrupting her again.

"Heh sorry Rae." He sweat dropped hoping Raven wasn't going to throw him out of the window or something. He sat back down and gave Raven one of those 'please forgive me smiles'.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy finally said.

"What is it?" Raven replied in a calm tone.

"Why don't you play a round with me?" "It'll be fun!" Beast Boy grinned hoping Raven would say yes.

"You're joking right?" She replied not seeming at all excited, still reading at the time.

"Come on, Rae, you're the only one here I can play with." "Everyone is out on their dates."

"I don't want to play that stupid game!" Raven's tone was getting a bit higher as she got more upset. She knew she was lying. Raven did want to play with Beast Boy, but how would everyone else react to that? Raven the queen of dark playing video games with Beast Boy? So not like her.

"Well…what if we played something else?" Beast Boy finally spoke trying his best not to get Raven.

Raven looked up to Beast Boy and let out a sigh. She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table.

"Fine, I'm obviously not going to get any reading done today." Beast Boy had her beat.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. He ran out the living room in search of a game they could play. Raven gave a tiny smile and then followed behind him.

And that's the end of Ch. 1! I hope everyone liked it and please tell me what you guys thought of it! I'mstill not exactly sure if I'm gonnamake a chapter 2yet but I'll try to! XD


End file.
